


They Took Him Away

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Multi Chapter, Takashi (Shiro) centred I guess?, idk yet, someone might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: The Voltron Crew are looking for alliance treaties which could give them leverage during negotiations when their scanners start messing up. Leaving Pidge safe with the Lions, the rest of them split up and take opposite sides of the area- Hunk and Lance on the left and Keith with Takashi on the right.
And shit happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a fanart I was sent by a friend and it's definitely going to be multi chapter, especially if they like it. Please comment if there's any questions or anything!  
> My Tumblr is superwholockeduniverse so feel free to come talk to me about headcanons or even request a specific fic!

The date was Monday 17th October 2016. In space there wasn't really an accurate line between day and night, but it seemed to be morning according to everyone's sleeping pattern. Coran of course was up first-already cooking up the goo that served as breakfast to the residents of the Palace. Next was Takashi and Allura, both engrossed in a conversation that was way too deep for that time. Keith usually wandered in around ten minutes later, dragging a half asleep Lance behind him. Hunk came in after, usually having showered before breakfast. Every single morning Takashi would shake his head and smile, leaving to convince Pidge to abandon their tech and come eat something. The breakfast table was quiet, with Pidge talking to Takashi hurriedly, Allura explaining something to Hunk whilst Coran listened, Keith and Lance off in their own little world bickering between kisses that left them smiling softly.

The mission was apparently simple. The main objective was to retrieve old documented alliance treaties that would give them leverage when negotiating deals with other planets. As always Keith and Lance would argue a little before getting into their lions; little petty things like are they called pants or trousers, couch or sofa etc. They would have a group hug, with Pidge burrowing their head into Takashi's arm, Hunk squeezing the breath out of Keith and Rover affectionately bumping Lance's forehead. Takashi patted his brother's head, silently willing him not to do anything stupid that would get him in trouble. Keith shook his head in fake annoyance at the gesture, hiding his smile in Lance's neck. Takashi strode over to Allura, promising her that everything would go well. She bowed her head and smiled at him, letting him press a kiss to her forehead before turning to leave. Rolling his eyes at them, Lance gently grabbed Keith's face and butterfly kissed all over his cheeks, causing him to flush and try to bat Lance away. Grinning, Lance kissed him properly, tangling his fingers in Keith's hair as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist. Pidge's lion swatted at them, making them break apart and head to their lions whilst giggling.

The area was quiet. There should've been at least a couple of other ships around, merchants and the like, but there wasn't. Automatically Takashi became uneasy, the energy in his arm thrumming as he scoured the scanners for any signs of life. Their destination was weird too-life forms were around but they were jagged and moved around erratically, which distorted the scanners somewhat. Pidge instantly set themselves up outside of their lion, tapping away at their laptops and configuring Rover to be able to scan more efficiently. Agreeing that they should split up, Hunk and Lance took the left side of their landing space because apparently "when in doubt go left!" And Lance had strongly adhered to this belief. Before setting off with Hunk, Lance removed his helmet to let Pidge change the setting somewhat and ended up with an armful of Keith.

"Please be careful. Love you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Lance's jaw. Lance, not one to be completely suave with compliments, flushed with pleasure at the kiss and planted one on Keith's forehead to cover up his delight. 

"Love you too." Lance stepped away from him, delicately brushing his lips over Keith's fingertips and put his helmet back on, jauntily waving and strolling off with Hunk in tow. Keith and Takashi put up a forcefield defense barrier around Pidge and left for the right hand side, approaching caves and rocky terrain. Takashi was reminded of the trip to the Grand Canyon when he was 16, around a year after his family had adopted Keith. Glancing at his little brother now, he was glad that they were here together. If he'd had gone with Lance then he'd have been worried sick. Not because Lance was incapable of protecting Keith, oh no. Lance was fiercely protective of Keith, anyone even coming within three feet of him was examined thoroughly and given one absolute vibe: back off. No, it was more what Lance would do if Keith was threatened in any way. Keith could handle himself, but with a protective Lance by his side? Chaos.

"Hey Keith- I hope you remember what tomorrow is." Takashi nudged his shoulder gently as they climbed over a boulder precariously. 

"Of course, your birthday." Keith rolled his eyes.

"And as the best brother in the world, you remembered to get me a present right?" Takashi wheedled, grinning irritatingly. Keith scowled and vaulted over a ledge, tiny rocks skittering across the ground. 

"I'm not telling you what it is, Trashi." Keith stuck his tongue out before wobbling. Takashi's heart caught in his throat as Keith grabbed onto the ledge for support, the big hole in the ground right where he was about to step being revealed due to the leaves covering it blowing away by the wind.

"What's with the fucking hole." Keith questioned, toeing the edge.

"Language. I think the ground itself is unstable...we should go back and ask Pidge to install some things around it." Takashi frowned at the cracks in the ground, both brothers seeming to feel the same annoyance at having to walk all the way back as well as scaling boulders.

"Yeah you're right. Hey Pidge? We're on our way back." Keith turned his attention to lightly touching his helmet, focusing on the comms.

"Sure okay. I still can't tell what's happening out there, but I feel weird." 

"Define weird?" Takashi asked, his concern for his favourite Paladin obvious in his tone.

"Almost like something is watching me..? I bet it's the Mothman." Pidge's voice taking on their 'Illuminati' sound.

"Excuse you, the Mothman was a peaceful creature." Takashi sighed at his brother's reply, knowing full well that his knowledge of cryptids would keep them arguing all day.

"Oh my love! How your offended tone illuminates my way in this dark life." Lance crooned over the comms, causing Keith to flush and Takashi to roll his eyes.

"Ew gross. Can you two come back too Lance? I need to see if you guys are having the same issues." Pidge fake gagged.

"Anything to be reunited with mi-SHIT!" A loud crashing sound was heard, along with Hunk's shout then silence.

"Lance? Lance do you copy?!"

"Lance is kinda unconscious. Something shoved us and he hit his head...I think he's fine. My comms are out though." Hunk sounded winded and nervous, which made Takashi's Dad Mode activate.

"Okay Paladins- Hunk, stay with Lance and do not try to move unless he wakes up. If he does tell us immediately. Pidge, I need you to focus your scanners as much as you can without breaking them and somehow set up a video feed on one of your laptops from everyone's helmets. Also make sure your barriers are secure and that nothing seems to be advancing towards you or the Lions. Keith and I will head back towards Pidge then Keith and Pidge will get you in the Lions. I will stay with the rest of the Lions and the equipment as well as contact Allura or Coran in order to gain more information on this planet and bring medical supplies. Go Voltron!" He barked, beginning to traverse the rocky ledge. Keith nodded and began muttering blessings and prayers taught to him years ago. Years of being taught perfect Japanese and English, along with his native tongue Korean, meant that he was able to slip back into any language he knew without thinking. 

The two came across a flat area of land that had been partially hidden by a layer of vines twining from the few trees around the rocks. What was strange and, Takashi hated to admit it, 'spooky' was that the vines had been ripped from the trees and were on the ground. 

"Duh duh do do, duh duh do doo." Keith waggled his fingers towards the now open space, eliciting a snort over the comms from Pidge.

"Ugh...why is that the first sound I hear..." Lance groaned.

"내 사랑!" Keith half yelled in relief, delight etching it's way onto his features.

"Hey babe. I'm just 'lion' around...what are you wearing?" Practically feeling Lance's eyebrow wiggle, Keith blushed darkly with Takashi becoming irritated.

"Armour you idiot. We all are." He managed to say, trying to keep his voice monotone as he picked his way through the open space.

"Then how come I'm only wanting to rip yours off?" Lance mumbled, his words slow.

"Lance." Takashi warned, examining the cut vines. "Keith, it looks like whatever cut these things was a blunt object...I don't think weapons advanced as much as the Alteans did."

"Hmm...have you seen these?" Keith indicated the engravings on the floor,deep and twirling across every inch of stone. Looking closer, they seemed to be words, or phrases. 

"Baaaaaaabe pay attention to meee." Lance drawled.

"Shush for a second, I'm reading." Keith squinted as he crouched down, running his gauntleted fingertips over the words.

"Fenhedis lasa." Keith mouthed. Catching sight of another word partially hidden, he crawled towards it.

And fell.

The date was Monday 17th October 2016 when Takashi Shirogane's entire world shattered.


End file.
